Boarding School Drama
by PaperSymphony
Summary: Hotaru is the new girl at Leaf Blossom High School, which is a boarding school, and she just happens to make friends with the weirdest group of people.[AU][ShikaTema, NaruHina , NejiTen, SasuSaku]
1. Roomates

OK insert nervous laughter well this is my first fanfic so please read it !

**Summary: **Hotaru is the new girl at school and she just happens to make friends with the weirdest group of people.

**Pairings: **ShikaTema, NaruHina , NejiTen, SasuSaku

Yeah umm… everyone is the same age here. It will only be the Konaha Twelve and the Sand Siblings.

**-**

**Boarding School Drama-Chapter 1**

**Roommates**

"Yeah, yeah, yeah BYE mom!" yelled a certain girl with jet black hair and amethyst colored eyes. She was wearing a black and purple hoodie, gray and black shorts with black and gray checkered Vans.

"Ok bye Hotaru" said her mother as she drove off.

As Hotaru walked around the school she bumped into a boy with weird spiky hair that stayed up without a ponytail. (You can guess who that is…can't you?)

"Ahh! Oh I'm sorry" muttered Hotaru.

"Hmph its okay… for now" he whispered the last part.

"Sasuke don't be so rude, Hi I'm Temari you must be new" said Temari, she had teal eyes and her blond hair in four spiky ponytails and was wearing a black hoodie, baggy black shorts and black Vans. She was sitting on top of a skateboard that had the name "Sasuke" in big red letter on it.

"OK Temari just get off my skateboard" yelled Sasuke as she stood up and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey you want me to show you around the school?" asked Temari.

"Uhh sure" said Hotaru "But I need to find my room first"

Temari looked at her building and room number. Giggled . Then shrieked "You have the same room as me! Let's GO!"

After Temari dragged her away from Sasuke and company, (Sounds like a store), they appeared at their building, The Pretzel (What?!?! Its shaped like a pretzel!).

It was a very big building, luckily her room was in the front of the building. When she entered her room there was a girl with her hair in two buns on her head, chocolate brown eyes, a red sweater and jeans. She had no shoes on.

"Hi Temari and umm… new girl, I'm Tenten" said Tenten.

"Hey I'm Hotaru" she held her hand out and Tenten shook it.

"So Temari Ino's havin' a sleepover wanna go? It's tomorrow! We are so lucky we are in a coed dorm because the guys are going to go!!" cried Tenten.

"Yeah but lets introduce Hotaru to them first"

"Neji better not _like-like_ her, I mean we're not dating yet but…YEAH!"

So they set off to the lounge and found a group of six people. She only knew that Sasuke dude from before, he was playing a video game with some guy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Three of them were talking two of them had the same eyes and one had pink hair. The last one was sleeping on two couches put together.

"So Hotaru the one playing against Sasuke is Naruto, those two over there with the white eyes are Hinata and Neji, pink hair is Sakura and the one that's sleeping is my boyfriend Shikamaru" said Temari

"Hi uhh Hotaru right?" said Naruto "When did you meet Sasuke-teme??"

"He is not a bastard Naruto, and hi hope you have fun at Leaf Blossom High" greeted Sakura.

"H-hi I'm Hinata and this is my cousin Neji" said Hinata

"Hn" said Neji but he got hit in the head by Tenten for not being 'social'

"Hey let's party" yelled a girl and four boys that were next to her. There were two boys behind them the one with red hair had his hands on his ears.

"Yeah that's Ino, Kankuro, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Gaara and Shino" said Sakura

"_That's_ the new girl she looks like a combination of Temari, Tenten and Sasuke I bet she's a new billboard brow" said Ino

"No she's better than the both of you put together" said Sasuke. He said it loud enough that both of them could hear it.

"But Sasuke I thought you loved me" shrieked Ino and Sakura in unison. If they shrieked just a little bit louder windows would have shattered.

(Their Thoughts)

_Sasuke: Damn those two are loud_

_Temari: I can't hear ow OW my ear_

_Tenten: I heard them screaming from the bathroom… on the 2__nd__ floor!!_

_Neji: I think I'm deaf_

_Naruto: Good thing the principal is on the other side of the school_

_Hinata: W-wow they are so l-loud_

_Shino: …_

_Gaara: Can I kill them??_

_Kankuro: Maybe I should stuff my puppets down their throats_

_Lee: Shrieks are YOUTHFUL… YOSH!! But my ears are bleeding…_

_Chouji: I want chips_

_Kiba: OW_

_Shikamaru: Man they woke me up…How troublesome_

_Hotaru: My glasses shattered…now I have to wear my contacts all the time!_

Hotaru took deep breaths and was staring at her glasses.

They decided to do countdown.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"HOW DARE YOU MY GLASSES ARE BROKEN NOW I HAVE TO WEAR CONTACTS ALLLLL THE TIME… THEY HURT TO" yelled Hotaru but it wasn't louder than _that_ shriek.

"Ooooooook let's go to dinner" said a hungry Chouji.

.oOo. .oOo. .oOo. .oOo.Dinner.oOo. .oOo. .oOo. .oOo.

"Students and staff I am the principal, Tsunade that's the end of my speech BYE"

The group of sixteen were all gathered around four tables put together.

"So each of us are going to do our tradition with Hotaru right" said Hinata who stopped stuttering around 5 minutes ago.

"What is this tradition" Hotaru asked with a raised eyebrow. "You are going to spend one whole day with each of us and that's it" explained Sakura.

"I'm first" cried Naruto. "No remember we are going to do it in the order she met us" that was Sakura.

"Then that would make me first" said Sasuke.

"NO we'll make Naruto first then!" screeched a now depressed Sakura.

"Nope we are keeping it that way and that's final, now we need to get snacks for the sleepover" said Temari.

"And I need p.j's" said Hotaru.

"To the mall" yelled Ino.

TBC


	2. Malls, Fights and Sleepovers

**Boarding School Drama-Chapter 2**

**Malls, Fights and Sleepovers**

"Oh.My.God. this mall is so fuckin' huge!" screamed Hotaru. Sakura and Ino already ran off somewhere dragging Tenten with them.

"I know right, the first time I went here I got lost in Macy's, it took my two hours to find my way" said Temari.

"But that was because you kept on stopping every yard to look at clothes!" complained Naruto.

Hotaru could have sworn she heard him mutter something like 'Why did I get stuck going with them'

"Sorry if you didn't want to go Naruto, I'll treat you to food just to say thanks!" cheered Hotaru.

"REALLY" Naruto's eyes widened "I want ramen dattebayo!"

"Ok after I get my pajamas"

"YES Sir er I MEAN MAAM!" Hotaru giggled at this.

"So let's go! We'll just go to Aeropastale" said Temari, dragging Hotaru with her

-----Weird Things On The Way To Aeropastale-----

1.They saw Sasuke in Charlotte Russe

2.They saw Sasuke

3.Sasuke got glomped by Ino

4.Ino got slapped by Sakura

5. THEY SAW SASUKE!

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-teme why are you here?" asked Naruto

"Well dobe Hinata was busy so she made me return something for her"

"Oh"

"Do you want to go eat with us Sasuke? But we are going after I get my clothes" asked Hotaru

"Are you paying?"

"Yes"

"I'll go"

"CHEAPSKATE" yelled Naruto who was kicked in the head by Temari and Sasuke.

"Let's go… AGAIN" said Temari

-----Aeropastale-----

"Wow it looks… exactly the same as the other ones I've been to" said Hotaru in a rather bored tone. She already paid for her pajamas, they were just waiting for Temari to finish. She was currently standing with Naruto and Sasuke while Temari jas hopping around the store.

"Hey Hotaru, how old are you?" asked Naruto.

"I'm still 12 until the 28th of July"

"Hey cool your still the same age as me, Sasuke and Temari and a lot of other people! What was the date of your birthday again?"

"July 28th"

"What's the date today?"

"July 22nd"

"When are we starting the tradition thing?"

"Tomorrow"

"Hey Sasuke when's your birthday?"

"… Tomorrow"

"And Hotaru who are you going to do the tradition with first?"

"Sasuke"

"Hmmmm, hmmmm, hmm" Naruto was putting his finger on his chin.

He kept doing this for 3 minutes.

….

….

**3 minutes later**

"Hey what are you getting at dobe! And stop doing that" screamed a very pissed off Sasuke.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Your and Hotaru's birthday is only 5 days apart and your gonna spend your whole birthday with Hotaru 'cause of the tradition"

Sasuke and Hotaru kept on looking back and forth, from Naruto and to each other.

But luckily (Cough-UNLUCKILY- Cough) Sakura and Ino happened to walk by the store when Naruto basically yelled this information.

"WHAT" screamed (in unison again) the deadly duo, Sakura and Ino.

"Hey Hotaru, Sasuke yeah umm… we have to run!" and so Naruto and Temari ran away from Sasuke and Hotaru.

"Hey Dobe this was your fault get back here!" no that wasn't Sasuke.

"Oi! Why'd you call him a dobe?" asked Sasuke. She shrugged.

"The nickname suited him at the moment"

"Bwahahahaha! Did you forget about us!" screamed Ino.

"Saaaasuke! I wanted to spend your birthday with you" whined Ino.

"Wow you flirt a lot don't you?" asked Hotaru.

"Are you calling me a slut?"

"Well when I first arrived I did remember seeing you flirting with a bunch of guys"

"Excuse me? So are you calling me a slut?"

Hotaru looked at Ino's outfit. It consisted of a purple sleeveless midriff that ended a good three inches before her bellybutton, a lavender miniskirt and a bunch of fishnets on her legs.

"Well you are kind of dressed like one right now"

Ino punched Hotaru in the stomach, causing her to constantly cough out blood. When she tried to land another punch Sasuke stopped her.

"Go Home! NOW!" screamed Sasuke.

"Sasuke we got to take her to the clinic, she passed out from coughing up a lot of blood!!!" shrieked Sakura.

--- Clinic at the Dorm ---

"Tsunade! We have a student down" said Shizune.

"What happened to her?" asked Tsunade.

"Ino punched her in the stomach and it caused her to cough up a large amount of blood which led to her passing out" Tsunade checked well whatever you check when something like this happens.

"She will be fine she just needs to rest a lot and she will wake up soon so you can bring her back to her room" at this Sasuke carried Hotaru while Sakura carried her medicine and they left the room.

"Shizune, remind me to punish Ino"

"Yes"

Hotaru, Temari and Tenten's Room

"Oh my god! What happened?" screamed Tenten.

"Ino punched her in the stomach and she passed out" said Sasuke while he was putting her down on the bed.

"Are Temari and Naruto back yet?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah they're in the lounge with everyone else"

"Ok we'll go down in a second, I want to take a look at her stuff" squealed Sakura.

Hotaru had a mix of clothes some were a little girly but they were mostly gray, purple and black. The rest of her clothes were like Skater/Goth. It looked like she loved pandas and penguins because a lot of her frames were decorated in them. And she had one picture that interested Sakura. The people looked like a weird group.

There were three boys and four girls. One of the girls was Hotaru, of course, but she didn't know the others. One of the guys was shorter then the others but the other two were about the same height. Other then that they looked kind of looked the same.

The girl on the furthest left had interesting hair. It was light brown with dark brown, pink, purple and red highlights. She looked like she just jumped in the picture. The girl next to her was listening to an iPod but still smiling at the camera. The one to the right of Hotaru had curly hair and looked like she was holding lyrics.

Hotaru was smiling brightly in the picture, they haven't seen her smile like that here.

'_Maybe she's putting on an act'_ thought Sakura.

"Why are you looking at my picture like that?" Sakura turned to see a fully awake Hotaru.

"Oh nothing"

"Come on let's go to the lounge" said Sasuke.

"OK"

The Lounge

"H-Hotaru are y-you alright" asked Hinata.

"Yes I'm fine"

"So what happened to Ino?"

"Tsunade is making her stay with her and Shizune for a week" explained Neji.

"Oh I'm sorry I ruined the weekend" said Hotaru.

"You didn't ruin it we can still have the sleepover in our room" said Tenten.

"Yeah but let's eat dinner first"

"That reminds me you still owe me and Sasuke-teme ramen" screamed Naruto.

"Oh yeah we'll do that soon"

"So dinner?"

"Yeah we better head over there"

"Yay! We have spaghetti today!" cheered Sakura.

"And we have beef ramen, that's my favorite" explained Hotaru.

"Yeah, yeah let's eat" whined Choji.

So everyone got ramen except Sakura, Choji, Lee and Temari.

_After Eating…_

"So we're gonna meet in Tema's room in ten minutes?" asked Sakura. Everyone nodded.

"Uh-Huh we are heading there right now" said Temari pointing to herself, Hotaru, Tenten, Neji and Shikamaru.

ROOM

"Hey Hotaru who are the people in that picture?" asked Tenten pointing to the picture Sakura was looking at earlier.

"Oh they are my best friends back home"

"What about they're names?"

"The tallest guy is Haku, the guy to the furthest right is Omi, and the shortest is Shiro, the girl to the right of me is Jerie, the one to the left of me is Juria and the one that looks like she jumped in is Tenko"

"Wow you sure are a unique group" said Shikamaru.

"You mean like us?" asked Neji.

"Pretty much"

"Yeah we are all part Japanese but me, the guys and Juria are part Filipino, Jerie is part Cambodian and Tenko is part Chinese"

"Cool" said an amazed Tenten.

"Uh-huh Juria can't speak Tagalog though just me and the guys, that's why the others get pissed off when we leave them out in our conversations"

"Haha, you actually do that?"

"Yeah it started out as us trying to actually piss them off, even though ALL of us ended up laughing, after awhile speaking Tagalog kind of stuck on us and it comes up subconsciously"

"You had fun didn't you?"

"Of course"

"Hey get ready they'll be here in three minutes"

In the next three minutes they well… got dressed.

"Party!" Naru

"Time!" Saku

"Iiiis!" Kiba

"HERE!" Kanky

"So what are we going to do?" asked Hinata. AH no stammering!

"Either Karaoke in the lounge or makeover!" said Sakura.

"Karaoke it is then!" said Hotaru. (uhh makeovers freak me out)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Soooo who's first?" asked Gaara.

"Let's spin a bottle!" said Temari.

It went round and round 'til it stopped on…


End file.
